Azure Flame Kite (G.U.)
Azure Kite (蒼炎のカイト) is one of the Three Azure Knights. He has also been called Tri-Edge. Online Appearance Azure Kite resembles a stitched-together, zombie-like, "lanky" version of the previous protagonist, Kite. Though similar in appearance, his features are very distinct, shown by numerous stitches throughout the clothing, a wider strap over the shoulder, three bands across the neck, slight color alterations, and a unique symbol located on his hat. In addition to his physical structure, Azure Kite also possesses his own version of the Twilight Bracelet, as well as a barrier of flames that appear upon his arrival. Aside from appearing as a ball of light, he also wields a pair of triple edged blades, two other attributes separating him from his counterpart. Matching qualities between the two are certain clothing, class, and the tattoos located on each side of his face Naming Azure Kite's name has changed several times during the course of the .hack//G.U. games. Azure Kite is initially referred to in the story as "Tri-Edge", and although inaccurate this name is still sometimes used to refer to him. His PC name defaults to Kite in battle, but will appear as whatever the player named Kite in the .hack games if that data has been imported. In Japanese, the character itself is referred to as Kite of the Azure Flame (蒼炎のカイト) in Japanese, and rendered as Azure Kite in English in the bilingual credits. In the American release of Rebirth, this was rendered in a wallpaper and defaulted in the credits as Azure Flame Kite. In the American releases of the later games, his name is shortened back to Azure Kite. Personality Usually silent, Azure Kite remains quiet throughout the majority of the series, leaving his voice expressed only through short breaths, or battle cries. Due to the ideal that he does not share his thoughts, it is questionable how much knowledge he withholds. Regardless, he does appear tactical to some matter prepared to attack when endangered, the ability to distinguish targets, and possibly alteration of battle tactics after failed attempts. Like the previous protagonist, he withholds a certain determination, or in most cases a strict focus on key objectives. Aside from his focus, he possesses certain skill with the bracelet, giving him the ability to repair data in the system. Upon receiving him as a party member in the games, it is revealed that he withholds traits similar to the original Kite, as well as his own personal views on the matter, as the rest of the knights. As a bonus, he yells the words “Data Drain” during the ending credits of the games’ marriage parody. In addition, he also replies in corrupted text upon receiving an item, as well as responding to gift cards sent to him. Aside from fighting AIDA, he presumably spends time in cyberspace, waiting until prompt into action. History thumb|Azure Kite as seen in Roots. .hack//Roots During Roots, Azure Kite appeared prior to the release of the seal on located on Ovan’s left arm. Soon after his disappearance from system administrators, Azure Kite began tracking him. While pursing Ovan, he traveled through the Hulle Granz Cathedral where Shino fell comatose. Arriving the within the aftermath of the situation, he left the cathedral unknowingly watched by Haseo as he departed, whom afterwards took the assumptive that Azure Kite was at fault. Resuming the search he was evaded once more, encountering Phyllo located within an area Ovan had recently passed through. After the incident, he finally encountered Ovan within the Keel Mountains of Briona Gideon where battle between the two ensued; another character, Midori, witnessed this fight. The attempt against Ovan failed and the situation calmed as both seemly vanished. Upon returning to The World, he redirected his attention towards Midori, who also defied system parameters, and stood out as Ovan's trail weakened, fortunately for Midori she escaped. Afterwards Azure Kite reappears in the cathedral where he meets Haseo whom rushes into battle with him. Bordering Haseo’s defeat Ovan arrives within the area redirecting Azure Kite's attention. Utilizing the bracelet’s power, Azure Kite attempts to data drain Ovan however, the attack strikes Haseo, unknowingly portraying a shield. The only known players to witness the event are Ovan and Saburo who watched from afar. He later reappears at alongside Azure Balmung and Azure Orca, preparing for yet another attack on Ovan. .hack//CELL .hack//G.U. Games thumb|left|The Azure Flame God The beginning of the game details the battle between Haseo and Azure Kite in the cathedral, sometime after he also presented in a video by Yata, appearing before three players and effectively data draining one, showing his ability to move freely throughout The World, without the use Chaos Gates. Azure Kite appears once more during the end of Rebirth after Haseo and the other locate Atoli within the strange room on other side of Morrigu Barrow Wall, the room itself exists outside of areas created and observed by system administrators. Perhaps detecting system abnormalities within the field he prepares to resolve the situation however, Haseo alongside his party Pi and Kuhn confront Azure Kite deciding to combat him. A battle arises leaving him damaged by the three. Near defeat, Azure Kite uses Drain Heart restoring his data, and from there he transforms into The Azure Flame God, a being similar to an avatar. Haseo then activates his own avatar Skeith and the fight begins. Azure Flame God is defeated and reverts to Azure Kite, his azure colored data revealed, he breaks into data fragments removing him from the area. Afterwards Atoli is attacked by AIDA, possibly the same being Azure Kite was detecting. Throughout the majority of volume two, Reminisce, Azure Kite is inactive, recuperating within a unique structure similar to a coffin. Regardless of his condition, he does appear at various points alongside Azure Balmung and Azure Orca as they defeat AIDA on the mirror server and later during Haseo’s battle against Sirius. Nearing the end of the game, he recovers and is free from his casket. The Azure Knights then mobilize to seemly aid Haseo’s party in the battle against Sakaki, but they are halted by Ovan in front of the Sign leading to the Keel Mountains of Briona Gideon. The Three Azure Knights rush forth to attack; Ovan then unlocks the barrel on his arm, and the scene cuts. Later Azure Kite severed arm is thrown before Haseo from Ovan whom offers it as a “gift,” soon after he reveals himself as the true Tri-Edge. In the third volume, Redemption, Azure Kite heals from his previous battle against Ovan far quicker than before. Soon after the three Azure Knights locate and finish off Sakaki after he falls through Avatar Space into an Outer Dungeon. Later when Haseo, Yata, and Aina arrive at the Hulle Granz Cathedral, Azure Kite, Azure Balmung, and Azure Orca appear in an attempt to intercept them. As Aina reads from the Epitaph of Twilight a brief skirmish occurs revealing that Azure Kite is virtually invincible, however before the fight could continue any further Aura inhabits Aina’s character commanding the knights to stand down. Upon Aura’s order, he then hands over his weapons to Haseo and leaves. After clearing the game Aura sends an email to Haseo granting him each of the Azure Knights' member addresses. .hack//GU+ thumb|Azure Kite in GU+ After receiving an email from Ovan, Haseo goes to the Hulle Granz Cathedral to confront Azure Kite. However, the vengeful Adept Rogue is easily defeated and data drained bringing him from level 133 down to level 1 removing all of his equipment. .hack//G.U. Returner Azure Kite briefly appears at Δ Hidden Forbidden Festival. .hack//Trilogy Azure Kite appears in the movie, .hack//Trilogy. Though the the movie is mostly the same, it is unkown if Azure Kite appears after Haseo defeats him later in the movie. Haseo is however data drained by him during the begining of the movie just as the games went. Throughout the begining of the movie, Azure Kite acts as the main antagonist of the show and is later revealed that he is not Tri-edge at all. Though the movie starts to take a different route somewhere in the movie, it is possible that Azure Kite regenerates. Trivia thumb|The Azure-like Kite from LotT *A version of Kite resembling Azure Kite was featured in a three page preview comic of G.U. in the .hack//Legend of the Twilight manga. *The distinctive Dual Swords wielded by Azure Kite are named "Empty Skies." *The armor Azure Kite and his teammates wear is the "Empty Demon Suit" and the accessory they equip is "Empty Eye of Sin." Interestingly, neither he nor either of his teammates will equip any other weapons or accessories, likely due them not (technically) being members of any character class. *When in his Azure Flame God form, Azure Kite uses moves called "Azure Tiger Claws" and "Azure Wildflower." These moves are similar to attack skills used by Kite in the original games, only without the word Azure. *The giant arc hovering behind Azure Kite while he's the 'Azure Flame God' is formed the same way as the mark on 'Kite's' hat. In addition the "coffin" he appears in following his defeat forms the same symbol. *Both Azure Kite's English and Japanese voice actors also did the voice of Kite. *The enigmatic Azure Kite is 5'7" (170 cm) tall. *Unlike the other two knights. Kite will not say the name of the Arts he is using when using it, rather he yells an attack cry. *He will also reply in corrupted text when sent a Greeting Card. When sent the Hobbies Greeting card, he will reply with "...S%^&er", which may be a nod to the original Kite's player's love for Soccer. *When fighting Azure Kite for the second time, he uses a move that resembles Staccatto from the original games. *The “W” upon on Azure Kite's hat makes two other appearances, via Kite during the last chapter of .hack//XXXX and retconned onto the character model of original Kite and Kite in .hack//LINK. *A poll on CyberConnect2's website shows Azure Kite as the third most popular character in .hack//G.U. category: CELL Characters category: GU Games Characters category: Roots Characters category: The World R:2 Twin Blades Es:Azure Kite